Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Fisnics Light Pink.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Fisnics Light Pinkxe2x80x99.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Impatiens cultivars that flower relatively early with large rounded flowers and attractive flower colors.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross made by the Inventor in May, 1997 of the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Kipas, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,432, as the male, or pollen, parent with the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Danhargrap, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent. The cultivar Fisnics Light Pink was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal in March, 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Moncarapacho, Portugal, since March, 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisnics Light Pinkxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Fisnics Light Pinkxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Impatiens cultivar:
1. Outwardly spreading, rounded and uniformly mounded plant habit.
2. Freely branching and freely flowering habit.
3. Large rounded light pink-colored flowers with a red purple-colored eye that are positioned above and beyond the foliage.
4. Dark green-colored leaves.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar Kipas. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Kipas in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens are shorter than plants of the cultivar Kipas.
2. The lower surfaces of leaves of plants of the new Impatiens are green in color whereas the lower surfaces of leaves of plants of the cultivar Kipas are red in color.
3. Flower color of plants of the new Impatiens is light pink whereas flower color of plants of the cultivar Kipas is light purple.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Danhargrap. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Danhargrap in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens are not as compact as plants of the cultivar Danhargrap.
2. The lower surfaces of leave of plants of the new Impatiens are green in color whereas the lower surfaces of leaves of plants of the cultivar Danhargrap are dull red in color.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens have a distinct eye whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Danhargrap do not have a distinct eye.
4. Flower color of plants of the new Impatiens is light pink whereas flower color of plants of the cultivar Danhargrap is red purple.
Compared to plants of the cultivar Fisnics Pink, disclosed in U.S. Plant Patent Ser. No. 09/921,482, plants of the new Impatiens have lighter pink-colored flowers and less glossy leaves.
Plants of the new Impatiens are similar to plants of the cultivar Danharpin, not patented, in flower color. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Danharpin in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens are larger and not as compact as plants of the cultivar Danharpin.
2. Leaves of plants of the new Impatiens are not as glossy as leaves of plants of the cultivar Danharpin.
3. Plants of the new Impatiens have mostly light green-colored stems whereas plants of the cultivar Danharpin have red-colored stems.
4. Plants of the new Impatiens have larger flowers than plants of the cultivar Danharpin.
5. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens are flat whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Danharpin are somewhat cupped.